


Electric Sheep

by freud_and_fox, lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Tropes
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freud_and_fox/pseuds/freud_and_fox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Стереотипный рид900. Очень стереотипный.





	1. Chapter 1

Коннор предупреждал, что детектив Рид — сложный человек, с которым тяжело наладить взаимодействие. Но Коннор был наивной восьмисоточкой, которую мог обидеть каждый, а RK900 имел специальную программу взаимодействия с мудаками, которую он добавил к модулю социальной адаптации после того, как капитан Фаулер поставил его в известность о будущем напарнике, а будущий напарник пообещал выкинуть его в окно. 

RK900 заверил капитана, что назначение его устраивает, и тот произнес одними губами: «слава Иисусу». RK900 был уверен, что мертвые люди не оказывают влияния на его решения и поступки, но придержал эту уверенность при себе. 

Детектив Рид, покинув кабинет капитана, дважды обошел департамент, пошел на третий круг, но вдруг изменил свои намеренья, свершил невыгодную сделку с кофейным автоматом и вернулся к своему столу с полипропиленовым стаканчиком. RK900 с интересом изучал его повадки в естественной среде. 

Детектив Рид шумно отхлебнул кофе, посмотрел исподлобья и недовольно сказал:

— Только не жди от меня любезностей, бездушная машина.

RK900 подключил программу и вежливо ответил:

— От кожаного ублюдка слышу.

Детектив Рид уставился на него, очаровательно выкатив глаза. 

Коэффициент потенциальной успешности их взаимодействия возрос на пятнадцать процентов.


	2. Chapter 2

— Знаешь, — сказал детектив Рид, поднимая взгляд от планшета, — ты мне сегодня снился.

Началось, подумал RK900 и скачал образец подачи заявления о сексуальных домогательствах на рабочем месте.

— Мне приснилось, что я сидел за своим столом, — продолжил детектив Рид, — и ты вдруг вспомнил, что не тебе тут быть главным мудилой, сходил до автомата и принес мне чертов кофе.

Нет, не началось, поправил себя RK900, но образец на всякий случай сохранил.

— Андроидам тоже снятся сны, детектив, — сказал он, и детектив Рид задействовал самый симметричный и эстетически приятный элемент своего лица — приподнял брови.

RK900 сделал секундную паузу, давая детективу возможность вставить комментарий про киберживотных и, не получив его, испытал затруднение в том, классифицировать ли это как отрадное проявление небанальности или прискорбное невежество в области литературы.

— Сегодня мне приснилось, что вы, детектив, вели себя неудовлетворительным образом... — RK900 посмотрел на детектива, вспомнил о коэффициенте потенциальной успешности и исправился: — что вы много выебывались, и мне пришлось сожрать вам лицо. Вы кричали и страдали. Было много крови.

— Ясно, — сказал детектив Рид, демонстрируя похвальную смекалку вместе со способностью к обучаемости, и поднялся со стула. — Сделаю кофе сам.


	3. Chapter 3

— Это очень деликатное дело, — говорил капитан Фаулер, попеременно то слегка распуская, то затягивая чуть туже галстук. — Когда андроид расчленяет людей под Вагнера, в случае неверных телодвижений достаться может всем — и андроиду, и детройтской полиции, и проандроидски настроенным политикам, и Вагнеру.

Детектив Рид жевал антиникотиновую жвачку и вел себя прилично. RK900 путем наблюдений установил, что детективу в принципе свойственно было существовать в границах разумного, когда он считал, что на него никто не смотрит. 

— В целом, пока все сработали чисто, никаких нареканий, — подытожил капитан. — Хорошая работа при задержании, Риды.

Детектив Рид издал горлом чарующий звук, предпринял попытку подавиться жвачкой, покраснел лицом и прохрипел: 

— Чего, блядь?!

Некоторое время назад детектив Рид идентифицировал RK900 как пылесос, и тот сьел бумаги и мелкие вещи с его стола. Их утилизация сопровождалась некоторыми осложнениями, но с тех пор детектив именовал его исключительно напарником, и RK900 считал ономастическую победу полной.  
Теперь он, однако, усомнился в том, что стоило останавливаться на достигнутом.

— Проблемы, Гэвин? — спокойно спросил капитан.

Очевидно, проблемы у детектива имелись, потому что он вскочил на ноги и рявкнул:

— Какого хрена я не единственный Рид в этом отделении?!

Капитан не дрогнул.  
RK900 почувствовал, как возросла степень его уважения к начальству — немногие люди проявляли при встрече с детективом такое спокойствие. Детектив умел производить на людей то впечатление, какое мог бы производить на снег снегоочистительный комбайн.

— У андроидов нет фамилий, так что в документах твой партнер числится как Рид, — поведал капитан. — А Коннора я Андерсоном записал.

Коннор дружелюбно помахал им рукой.

RK900, не забывая отслеживать показатели кровяного давления напарника, помахал ему в ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

Место преступления, находившееся в отдаленном районе города, счастливо избежало внимания зевак, и потому RK900 мог провести детальный осмотр и подробный анализ улик, не отвлекаясь на журналистов и любопытствующих. Детектив Рид, описав вокруг тела пару кругов по неровной траектории и запросив данные из дактилоскопического архива, оставил его «лизать херню в свое удовольствие» и присоединился для беседы к дежурному офицеру.

RK900 одним глазом созерцал труп, а другим следил за напарником. Детектив, в силу своей подвижности и непредсказуемости, был, разумеется, приоритетной целью для наблюдения. Сперва детектив со свойственной ему неприязнью ко всему живому или имитирующему живое обсудил с офицером Каттером обстоятельства дела, потом негативно высказался в адрес «чертовой жары», а затем, когда разговор неожиданно свернул на андроидов — с достойной восхищения сноровкой осуществил хук слева. И хотя формулировку "охренел, что ли, это мой!" можно было счесть оскорбляющей его механическое достоинство, RK900, при полном отсутствии логических причин, предпочел ее так не классифицировать.

Детектив Рид вернулся к месту преступления, потирая сбитые костяшки, и подозрительно глянул на RK900, как будто всерьез предполагал, что тот мог не фиксировать разговор. RK900 выпрямился, решил, что кожаный ублюдок заслужил и, сверившись с гугл-картой, сказал:

— Пожалуй, пойду принесу вам кофе, детектив.


	5. Chapter 5

Коннор утверждал, что построение близких и доверительных отношений с напарником — важный элемент полицейской работы. Он подкрепил высказывание малосодержательными сентиментальными выкладками и исследованиями Массачусетского Технологического Института. RK900 подошел к вопросу со всей серьезностью, занявшись изучением статей психологической направленности и просмотром кинолент про полицейских. Ему особенно нравилась та, где офицер с высокой квалификацией был отправлен в странный городок, населенный сумасшедшими и идиотами, хотя он и не вполне проводил аналогию.

— Мы сегодня не в духе, — пояснил RK900 лейтенанту Андерсону, в которого детектив Рид, проходя мимо, врезался плечом с такой силой, что — учитывая возраст и физическое состояние лейтенанта — могло расцениваться как покушение на убийство.

— Мы уже на месте, — сообщил RK900 капитану. — Приступаем к осмотру улик.

— Мы благодарим вас за предоставленные данные, доктор Миллер, — сказал RK900 судмедэксперту. — Хотя ваша экспертиза была, как всегда, несовершенна.

— Спасибо, мы осознаем вред, который курение наносит человеческому организму, — проинформировал RK900 продавца уличного ларька. — Но у нас нераскрытое двойное убийство, и нам необходимо слегка снизить уровень стресса.

— Так, — с настораживающей вкрадчивостью сказал детектив Рид, не потрудившись даже отойти от прилавка. — Ты охуел что ли?

— Не в большей степени, чем вы обычно склонны считать, — осторожно ответил RK900.

Продавец с интересом слушал.

— Какого хера мы вдруг стали одним существом, единым и неделимым? За сегодня ты произнес слово «мы» больше сраных пятнадцати раз!

— О, — сказал RK900 и ощутил нечто странное. — Вы считали.

Разговор грозил занять огромный отрезок времени — и не то чтобы RK900 возражал, он любил ссориться с детективом — но тут со стороны места преступления раздались выстрелы, детектив, ограничившись одним коротким «блядь», вытащил из кобуры пистолет, и вещи, как это называлось в кинолентах, «приняли скверный оборот».

Их день закончился в одном из переулков Детройта, рядом со скрученным по рукам и ногам преступником; еще один, уже не проявлявший признаков жизни, остался где-то позади. У RK900 было трижды прострелено левое плечо, детектива ранили в бок по касательной, надрывно шипела рация. Детектив закурил, зажал сигарету зубами и принялся щупать ранение RK900, как будто действительно что-то в этом понимал.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он.

RK900 ответил:

— Утвердительно.

Гэвин вдавил большим пальцем кнопку на рации и сказал:

— Прием. Мы в порядке.

RK900 оценил полезность статей психологической направленности как удовлетворительно высокую.


End file.
